Dagur the Deranged
Dagur the Deranged is a villain in the How to Train Your Dragon TV Series. Personality The title of Dagur the Deranged is actually quite fitting, as he is seen as violent and extremely unstable. At times he performs erratic acts without thought or reason, other than to shed blood and kill. He is especially eager to kill dragons and sees them as nothing more than targets for his sadistic sense of pleasure. It is shown that while Dagur prides himself as a dragon killer, he has little regard to the sport, having brought his entire armada to assist him on his hunt for Toothless. Abilities Fighting skills: Dagur is an accomplished fighter and has shown to be able to hold his own against Alvin the Treacherous, though he isn't above using unfair means in order to win. Strength: Shown to pick up Hiccup easily with no sign of stuggle at all and can force a Skrill to use its power by pulling hard enough to attack. His strengh by kicking Savage to side was easily. Intelligence: Outsmarting Hiccup's idea to have Astrid distract the Berserker guards to leave his invention to catch the Night Fury. Knowing about dragon root can make dragons go nuts to attack each other to get Hiccup and Toothless alone. Agile: Able to dodge Alvin's sword swinging. Leadership: His men follow his orders because he's the leader and the Outcasts follow his orders because he got Alvin out of the way. Weaknesses Aside from being considered as certifiably insane, Dagur's has an overwhelming sense of pride. As a result, he can be reckless and can easily be lured into a situation that puts him at a disadvantage. One such example was Hiccup challenging Dagur to a one-on-one battle between them and their dragons, despite Dagur's overwhelming advantage in numbers. Dagur is also not much when it comes to strategy, preferring to just charge forward at his enemy, using the Berserkers' ferocity and sheer brute force. Appearances *Twinsanity (debut) *The Night and The Fury *View To A Skrill Part I *View To A Skrill Part II *The Flight Stuff *Smoke Gets in Your Eyes *Cast Out Part ICast Out Part II *Cast Out Part II Riders of Berk Dagur first appears in Season 1 of the TV series, Episode 15: Twinsanity. The Hairy Hooligans tribe are expecting an annual visit from the chief of the Berserkers, Oswald the Agreeable. But then when the Berserker ships arrive at the island, it is shown that Oswald the Agreeable's son, Dagur has become the new chief of the Berserkers, and is now given the new title Dagur the Deranged. He came to Berk to renew the peace treaty between the Berserkers and the Hooligans. He spent most of the time insulting his father, and looking for dragons to kill. Later in the episode, when Barf and Belch bursts into the Great Hall, he led the Berserkers in catching them. Barf and Belch were brought to the arena so that Dagur and Stoick could kill them. Dagur was stopped by an "attack" staged by the other dragons, directed by their riders via hand signals. Dagur was forced to flee, but told Gobber the Belch to consider the treaty signed. Defenders of Berk Dagur returns and is the main antagonist in Season 2 of the TV series. He reappears in the third episode, The Night and the Fury. The Dragon Riders were on Dragon Island on a training exercise to sharpen their stealth skills. Unfortunately, Dagur was also on the island with the goal of killing any dragon he encountered, and especially the Night Fury. Due to a twist of fate, he and Hiccup 'join forces' and Dagur even referred to Hiccup as his 'brother'. Though the Dragon Riders tried their best to hide their dragons and the fact that Berk actually trains them, Hiccup was forced to reveal the secret in order to save Toothless. This enrages Dagur, who sees this as a violation of the peace treaty. However, despite his advantage of strength and rage, Dagur is defeated by Hiccup's tactics, shield, and Toothless' plasma flames. He later swears revenge, but orders his men not to touch Hiccup, stating that he was going to finish him and his dragon himself. During the episodes View To A Skrill Part I and Part II, Dagur and his Beserkers fight Hiccup and the Dragon Riders over a freshly-revived Skrill. Dagur's tribe later joins forces with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts in order to attack Berk. Dagur double-crosses Alvin, seemingly killing him and forcing the remaining Outcasts to swear loyalty to him. However, Dagur loses the Skrill to Hiccup and is now even more determined to destroy him and Toothless. Dagur later appears in the 12th episode The Flight Stuff. He has now fully gained control over the outcasts and their Island, merging his army with theirs and increasing his military might so that one day, his forces will be strong enough to attack berk. Meanwhile, the dragon riders come across Outcast Island and discover that the beserkers are building something, but they cannot find out what it truly is, but they think that it is nothing important and leave the island. Later Traider Yohan has returned from Outcast island and imforms Stoick that he overheard the berserkers talking about a new weapon, Stoick then tells Hiccup about this and he assumes that this weapon is what he and the other riders saw on Outcast island. When the dragon riders arrive on Outcast island they discover that this new weapon is just a large catapult that fires nets that capture both Gustav and Fankhook and Hiccup and Toothless. When Toothless is captured, Dagur attemps to kill him and Hiccup but his plans are foiled by Snotlout and Gustav and their dragons. The dragon riders leave Outcast island, and Dagur questions his own methods to why his plans never seem to work, Savage suggests that it is because of Dagur's execution attemps, Dagur agrees and pulls out his sword while Savage and his men cowardly move back. Dagur makes another appearance in the 17th episode Smoke Gets In Your Eyes This time, Dagur uses strategy in his attack by tricking Traider Johan into bringing a load of scrap metal to put on the market on Berk, but he didn't know that the scrap pile was actually a Smothering Smokebreath nest, filled with hatchlings, throughout the course of two days, the Smokebreaths have stolen all of Berk's metal, including weapons, leaving berk vulnerable to an attack. Dagur launches a fleet of his ships to Berk intending to destroy berk (and make Hiccup kiss his boots). However the dragons riders have learned that they can control the smokebreaths and ruins Dagur's plans again by having the smokebreaths steal the metal that holds the ships together, the smokebreaths do so, and the ships fall apart, leaving Dagur and Savage floating on a wooden raft. Dagur pushes Savage off into the water and declares that it is not over, before having his helmet stolen by a Smokebreath. He mutters to Hiccup, "''You will kiss this boot."'' and floats away. Dagur returns in Cast Out Part I with plans to capture Hiccup and the dragon riders. Together with his armada, he sneaks onto Berk and plants a dragon root in the academy. When the dragon riders (except Hiccup) tries to remove the dragon root and calm their dragons down, Dagur locks them in the academy, forcing Hiccup to surrender Toothless in exchange for his friends' freedom. However, Stoick and the villagers intervenes, leading to the first ever war between Berk and the Berserkers in the series. During the battle, Alvin intervenes, much to Dagur's surprise. When they ran out of luck, Savage suggests retreating, but Dagur, refusing to leave Berk empty-handed, captures a denfenseless Stoick as hostage in exchange for Toothless. He is last seen loading Stoick onto his ship. He will return again in Cast Out Part II, where he will most likely face off against Hiccup and Toothless in a final battle to determine the fate of the archipelago. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup and Dagur have known each other for a long time, usually meeting with their tribes' treaty signing. Dagur often acts like a pesky older brother, using Hiccup as a knife throwing target or trying to drown him. Hiccup describes him as a "lunatic kid" and was not happy to learn he was the new Beserker chief. Dagur confronted Hiccup about the Red Death and trained dragon rumors he heard about, only for Hiccup to deny them. The dragon trainers staged a dragon attack to save Barf and Belch, and the Beserkers retreated. Hiccup later met up with Dagur again in The Night and the Fury on Dragon Island. Dagur was happy to see Hiccup alive after the "attack" and kept going on about how he faced a Night Fury. Dagur then decides the two of them will hunt down the dragon together. He even starts calling Hiccup "brother," which he finds awkward. Dagur points out he and Hiccup are a lot alike: both are born leaders, sons of chiefs, and have fathers that had to be elimitated; the last one Hiccup quickly disagrees with. When Dagur learns that the truth about Berk's dragons, he feels betrayed and attacks Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup beats Dagur, and he and he others head back to Berk, as they need to be ready when Dagur returns. After being defeated and telling the Beserker armada, Dagur tells them no one is to hurt Hiccup, except him, after he gets his dragon. After losing the symbol of his people, the Skrill, to Hiccup and Toothless, Dagur's pride has taken a very severe hit and this has only made him even more determined to destroy Hiccup and his dragon. Gallery Dagur the Deranged.png Imgres-6.jpeg Zxcvbnm,asdfghjk.jpg Tumblr mi8c9ob4Fx1ryxe54o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7bz0yZBaL1qb07r7.jpg Dagur.png Dagur The Night and the Fury.png The night and the fury(dagur).jpg The night and the fury.jpg Dsafds.png|Dagur and berserker herald Skrilltoy.jpg Trivia * He overthrew his father, and pursues a mission to bring the Berserkers back to their old ways. * It is speculated that he may have killed his father himself when he says, "Put down that axe, Dagur!" This speculation is strongly supported by a comment he makes in The Night and The Fury, in which he says that his father was eliminated. * Given how many details he knows of Hiccup's Dragon-training practices and his victory over the Red Death -- and particularly his unwillingness to divulge his 'sources of information' -- it's speculated that Dagur may be secretly allied with Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts. In View to a Skrill Part II, it's revealed that Dagur was indeed working with Alvin, further supporting the theory. * It's interesting to note that Berk feels it necessary to have a peace treaty that's renewed yearly with the Berserkers and hide that they train Dragons (which is a good thing as Dagur threatens to attack if he finds the "army of dragons" rumor to be true), while in Dragon Flower, Stoick is perfectly fine with openly flying Thornado to meet the Chief of the Shivering Shores by himself. This indicates that Berk knows who'll honor a treaty and who can't be trusted, and that the two concepts are not mutual. * Dagur means 'day' in Norse. * His name is likely a pun on the short ranged melee weapon, the dagger. * In The Night and the Fury he says he has a sister. * Dagur's name was thought to be "Dagus" prior to his appearance. * Dagur said if he catches Toothless he will cut his head off and use his skull as a helmet. * Dagur is the first person to kill another Viking: his father. * Dagur hates it when people smack the lips when eating, something his father often did. * His belt has a shadow of a Skrill on it. *Dagur doesn't know Toothless ' name. He always says 'Hiccup and his Night Fury'. *It's unknown if he suffered the same effect as Snotlout and Mildew when he got shocked by the Skrill in the episode[[A View to a Skrill Part II| View to a Skrill Part II]]. *It's unkown if Dagur's choice of weapon is the axe or the sword. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Viking Category:Viking Chiefs Category:Males